Welcome to Arendelle Camp
by proximategalaxy
Summary: After being caught with her first crush, Anna is sent to "conversion camp" by her mother. it is here that she meets some of the most interesting people, and takes a special interest in her roommate
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you know I am doing this for your own good, Honey" My mother said calmingly as we drove down the sun parched highway. In response, I only grumbled. Everyone I knew, everyone I trusted betrayed me, and I was pissed.

I flattened my head against the window, nothing to see but dry desert for miles. If they were trying to make this place feel like a prison, they succeeded.

"Sweetie, these people, this place, they can help you." She said again, her voice remaining even.

"how much?" I ask the window, the words must have been barely audible because the she-witch proceeded to ask for confirmation.

"What was that dear?" Leaning so close to me I could smell the moth balls on her clothes, and simultaneously wonder how she was able to keep control of the car like this.

"I said, how much? As in how much did you pay for this "Camp"" I say, louder this time, putting extra emphasis around the word 'camp' with finger quotes. My mother righted herself and kept her face to the road as she answered.

"Umm, a small amount... two thousand" she said, trying to pass off what she just said as if it was normal.

"TWO THOUSAND!?" I exclaimed almost jumping out of my seat. If she wasn't driving, I would have strangled her.

"Yes, two thousand... a month" I almost through up.

"And how long will I be there" Putting my hand over my mouth and starting to roll down the window.

"At least three months" At this, I actually did throw up. My only regret was that I did it out the window. This creature did not deserve the pleasure of a clean car.

"now look Anna, everyone has pitched in, there was a special collection last Sunday. We're barely paying any of it" Why did this ride have to be so long.

"And I'm guessing Rapunzel is being treated like the victim of my seduction?" I said through my teeth, the name coming out as little more than a hiss.

"she is being disciplined in the way her parents seem fit" The woman said, her voice becoming more and more robotic as the ride progresses. "now we are almost there, just sit back and prepare yourself" I groaned and fell back into my seat.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled into a large, bare dirt, parking lot. It was nearly empty, only a couple of cars dotted the otherwise unoccupied. I slowly stepped out of the car, carefully taking a couple of steps before the woman stepped around the car and stood next to her, wrapping my arm in hers and walking me into a small building just inside the wall of fencing, that only added to the prison vibe from this place.

Inside the building sat a rather thin man, mostly likely in his late sixties, wearing a very obvious toupee. Upon seeing up, he stood from his seat behind a desk, obviously not a tall man, he barely came up to my shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Weaslton, welcome to Arendelle Camp, you must be Mrs. Howard." He bowed to her for some reason, bowing so deep that his toupee feel up a little. He quickly stood up and turned to me. "And you must be the troubled child, Anna isn't it?" I only glared at him, for his voice, as well as his tone, only made me hate him more. His voice was nasally and held an overly pretentious accent that was quite obviously fake. "Your uniform and toiletries are already in your cabin, and your roommate will be by shortly to show you around and fill you in on the schedule. Me and your mother will get all the paper work sorted out" He pointed towards a door in the side of the office "that way, cabin #16"I glared at him, then at my witch of a mother, considering running through the front door, before walking towards and through the side door.

The other side of the door was drastically different from that outside the fence. Out there it was a dry and barren wasteland, in here there was grass, and bushes, flowers and a small tree or two. _They must spend a fortune on irrigation_ I thought. Then I saw it, the large gates to the area where the cabins stood, written on an arch above the chain-link gates, a sign read "**Arendelle Camp for the Sexually confused: women's dorms**" I shook my head slightly in disbelief

"I'm not confused, I like girls" I smile to myself before pressing through the gates and walking down the line of cabins, looking for #16. This, of course, did not take long. I turned the nob and entered. This did not look like a room anyone lived in, even though I thought I had a roommate. I looked at the two beds on opposite sides of the room, noticing one had a stack of neatly folded clothes on top, I walked over and noticed a card with my name on top. Figuring this was my bed, and after inspecting the card to see that nothing else was written on it, I began to look at the clothes.

By God they were ugly. 4 bright pink blouses with a little cross on the chest, and the same number of beige, ankle-length skirts. I shook my head and swallowed my pride. Slowly I began to slip out of my clothes to change into one of the 4 outfits.

As I was buttoning up the blouse from the bottom up, not having put on the skirt yet, and having taken off my jeans, I hear the door open, then fall closed. I freeze, stricken by the sight in front of me.

There stood in front of the door, the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks guys I wasn't sure if anyone would like this. I got the idea at like ****4 am. I didn't expect people to like it so much. Thank you so much. ****Cover pic credit goes to **_**phoebelin001**_** at**_** Deviant art**_

* * *

She was pale, but not sickly so. Light freckles peppered her cheeks, though they were hard to see. Her platinum blond hair was tied into a long braid that she wore over her shoulder. And her deep blue eyes sparkled the crystal even in the dim light. After a moment, as if her whole body had been frozen until now, a light blush crept up her cheeks, and her body seemed to crumple, she brought her hands up to cover her face, she bent and turned away from me.

Upon regaining my senses, I finished buttoning my shirt and quickly pulled the skirt on, zipping it up on the side. Now dressed I started to walk towards the girl. A small sound came from her, almost like a muttering as if she was repeating a mantra, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Hey, I'm dressed now, are you okay?" I asked, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder, which proved to be a mistake. She squeaked and flinched away from my touch, facing me once more.

Her face held a deeper blush than the one before, one hand hugged around her stomach protectively, and her other hand curled up in a fist and covering her mouth.

"y-yeah, fine" she stuttered uncomfortably, "but... uh... who are you?" she said with a note of trepidation. I pause for a moment, looking at her blankly for a moment.

"I'm Anna, your new roommate, I thought they would have told you" I tell her, looking towards my bed then back at her.

"Oh, r-right." she paused for a second, looking embarrassed "I forgot" she shook her head slightly and walked to the bed on the other side of the room. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elsa," though she said this calmly, there was something strange about the way she said it.

"Um, if you're my roommate, they told me you were gonna show me around... and stuff" I say, still a bit thrown out of reality.

"Really? Meh, fine. You know I have talked to Weselton about doing making us do that, but he insists it's the best way. Something about getting to know your roommate" she sighed and turned around to face me again. "alright, let's go then, no sense wasting time" She walks to the door and turns the nob before turning her head to look at me. "Are you coming or not" I blink and start walking towards her as she opens the door and steps out.

The camp seems different now, most likely because there are people around by this point. It looks oddly like any other, despite it's true, and horrible purpose.

"these would be all the girl's cabins, and those are the boys cabins" she points towards the group of cabins in which we reside, then gestures to a group a short distance away. As I look at the cabins I start to notice that they all have a bible quotation printed in golden letters, just to the right of the door.

"That would be the Rec hall" she points to a rather large concrete building a little ways from our cabins. "There's a gym, some board games" she shrugs "basically just a place to go when you're bored." It makes sense that they would have something like that here, when Rapunzel and I would get bored, we would "practice" kissing.

"And just there is the therapy room," she gestured to a cheerful looking wood building a stone's throw away from the rec hall "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are personal, Tuesdays and Thursdays are group, and we get weekends off" she paused. God I hope she doesn't notice my eyes keep going back to her, and her... assets... minus the 'ets'.

"sessions are usually an hour for personal, two hours for group." she paused again, furrowing her brow, and pressing a finger to her lips in thought. Her soft, plump, pale, curving, kissable lips. Oops, did I say that? "Oh and the session times are posted on the front door of the therapy building, we should probably go check it out now" I nod in response and we start walking again. Elsa seemed to walk in a very reserved fashion, almost in a shuffle, as if actively keeping her hips from swaying.

We soon arrived at the therapy building, as promised, a small, laminated piece of paper was duct taped to the door. I skimmed over it quickly, both looking for my name and looking at the names of my camp-mates.

_Personal therapy schedule_

_ 6:00 PM – Peter_

_ 5:00 PM – Snow_

_ 4:00 PM - Tiana _

_ 3:00 PM – Sven_

_ 2:00 PM – Kristoff_

_ 1:00 PM – Olaf _

_ 12:00 AM – Ella_

_ 11:00 AM – Elsa_

_ 10:00 AM – Anna _

"Well looks like you took my spot, I don't envy you, first thing in the morning is rough." she shook her head in solidarity. "anyway, prepare yourself, it starts tomorrow, I would recommend setting an alarm. Anyway, let's head back" I nod and we start to walk back to our cabin.

"Now, everyday we wake up for breakfast at 9:00, that's why I said set an alarm. Lights out is at 9:30, and unless there is something planned, like a hike or an outing, we basically have free time the rest of the day." She smiled back at me. I would kill a man to see that smile.

Once in our cabin again Elsa looks at the clock by her bed and shakes her head "It's 8:30. we should probably start getting ready for bed"

"um, where do we... well... shower" I ask, a little embarrassed for some reason (probably the thought of Elsa in a shower.)

"oh, showers are every other day in the rec hall" she nodded and went to her dresser. "now I'm going to change into my nightgown, I'll be back in a few minutes" she grabbed a large pink thing from her dresser and headed to a small door on her side of the room, opening and closing it. The room was probably the bathroom, and there was no mystery to why she chose to change in there. Taking advantage of her absence, I began to strip off the horrid clothes, going to my own dresser to search for a nightdress like hers. Sure enough, there it was, the exact same outfit. I reached behind myself and began to unclasp my bra, letting it fall, unceremoniously to the floor. I grabbed the clothe dress and was about to begin pulling it over my head, when I heard the click of a door nob.

"oh and I..." Elsa was frozen in the door way to the bathroom, her jaw slack and her face red. I gasped and covered myself with my arms and turned away. Then I could hear it, the mumbling again, what is that? I pulled the pink cloth over my head and turned back to her.

She was hunched over and muttering again, "Hey, I'm dressed" I said, looking at her, a light blush peppering my own cheeks

"Oh... good" she said, turning around again to face me, her face still flushed. "that keeps happening doesn't it" she said, in a joking tone

I reach my arm and scratch the back of my head "yeah I guess it does... weird" I smile awkwardly and look at my bed, then at the small table beside it. A small alarm clock sat on top of it. "so um... what time should I wake up?" I ask to change the subject. She looks relieved.

"I get up at seven, so if you want to get up later, I'll try to be quiet" she says, looking at her own clock

"no, that sounds fine" I nod and reach over, pressing the buttons until the time is set to seven. "well um, I guess we should get to sleep, it's getting close to 9" she nods and looks at her own clock again.

"Good night" she smiles, crawling into bed

"Well good night" I reply, flicking the main light switch before crawling into bed myself.

The bed was surprisingly comfortable, and would have been easy to fall asleep in, if I could think of anything besides the beautiful girl in the bed just a few feet away from my own. Her face, those freckles, that blush. So adorable. That body, even hidden under such hideous clothes, was just so sexy. The curve of her shoulders, the brightness of her eyes. I wish I was a poet so I could pay her pulchritude its due credit.

Wow, one day at a straight camp, and I'm even gayer than I was when I came here.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. please add reviews, not just praise, i want to know what I did good and what I did bad **


	3. Chapter 3

If it were at all possible to murder an alarm clock, I would have this morning. But I settled for slamming my fist against it to silence the incessant bleating. Disappointed it didn't break, I slowly begin to stand. As I wipe the sleep from my eyes I notice Elsa is already awake and is methodically making her bed, her hair loose in a platinum curtain draped over her back, down passed the small of her back. her lips moving as if she was chanting something under her breath.

"Eh, morning" I say sleepily, waving to her as I crawl out of bed. I walk clumsily to my dresser to grab my clothes for the day.

"Good morning" she nodded politely after a second. "Did you sleep well?" she asked formally.

"Uh, yeah I think so" I say, picking up my clothes and heading towards the bathroom. "I'm just gonna get dressed"

"mhm." she responds without looking up from smoothing the sheets on her bed. She seemed different today, but what do I know? I have known her for less than a day, maybe this is what she is always like. As I pass her, I can hear that same murmuring coming from here as yesterday, when... well... yeah.

The bathroom is simple, nothing more than a sink, a toilet and a mirror. Two toothbrushes sat on the counter, one labeled "Elsa", the other "Anna". I closed the door behind me and I began to slip the pink monstrosity off over my head.

Once dressed I exited the bathroom. Due to our track record to now, I half expected (and maybe hoped) that I would walk out just as she was getting dressed herself. But to my relief (dismay) she was fully dressed and waiting by the door with a hair brush in her hand. Her dazzling eyes zipped over me, almost to quick for me to notice, then I could she her lips begin to move again, subtly, but still noticeable.

Her cheeks started to go rosy, and I realized I had been staring. Without a word, I stepped to the side, allowing her to pass. A slight blush growing in my own cheeks as my eyes traced over her as they had yesterday.

Seeing nothing better to do, as it was still only 7:30, and my only possible conversation partner other wise occupied, I decided to get acquainted with my sleeping quarters. I had noticed the bedside table that stood as a pedestal for my alarm clock, also had a drawer. Even though better sense told me that it would be empty, I still looked inside. Lo and behold, better sense was wrong, and there sat a bright pink composition notebook, along with a similarly colored pen. (something was telling me that all the boy's stuff was blue, but I had yet to see it.)

The notebook was rather nice actually. Its cover was obviously custom made, as it said in bold black letters "**Anna's journey away from sexual perversion**" I giggled a little bit at the title, deciding to see it as comedic rather than the terrifyingly horrid meaning that it truly held. Upon sitting on the edge of my bed, and opening it, I found the inside cover held what could only be called instructions. Which read:

_This book is meant as a place for you to vent any and all feelings you have regarding your treatment here. You can write any progress you are noticing in your desires, ideas to bring up in your next therapy session. While this is what we recommend as uses, you may doodle, write poetry, or maybe just decorate as you want. It is strongly recommended that you bring this with you to your therapy __sessions. This__ is truly a private journal, no member of staff will ask to see anything in it, __unless the resident psychologist has requested a search of your personal property__._

I blinked. So basically this is private, until it's not. Wonderful. I picked up the pen, not sure what to write so I simply wrote today's date at the top and titled the page "Day one"

"I see you found your journal, I can't believe I forgot to mention those." Elsa's voice made me jump, especially because it came from so close behind me. I jumped and turned to look at her, she was sitting on the foot of my bed, her hair tied into a tight braid again. "But I take it you don't have much to write yet do you?" She asked, moving a little closer to me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"why do you get up so early? we still have over an hour until breakfast." I said with a tone of slight annoyance, mostly at my lack of sleep, not truly at her. She shrugged, looking toward the door.

"Just habit I guess, I used to have to get up early for school, until..." she trailed off, her eyes closing.

"Before your parents sent you here?" I ask, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Before I got sent here." she cracked back, "It's my fault I'm here not their's. I sinned" she tried to sound confident, but I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"...I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" even though I did, I just don't want to see her cry. She shakes her head, and I could see that I had failed. Tears were forming in little droplets in her eyes before rolling down her cheek. I reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder to comfort her "It's okay you know, I'm here for the same" I say, trying to sound reassuring.

She just shrugs my hand away, falling against me, her head landing in my lap. I gasped and almost jumped, but tried to stay still. Laying a hand on the side of her head I gently started to stroke her hair gently (which was softer than it looked by the way).

After a few minutes of her crying silently in my lap she smiled up at me, tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry, we just met, I shouldn't be so emotional around you." she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blouse and stood up. Straightening her shirt and skirt.

"N-no it's fine, what are roommate for right?" I say in a friendly tone, standing up myself. "Are you okay though?" She nodded curtly, turning away from me, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffled and wiped her eyes again, "How long is it till break fast now?" she asked looking over at the clock.

"um, about half an hour still," she sighed and walked to her bed. Sitting down on the foot she laid back her shirt riding up her stomach a little, and even from where I sat, it made me bite my lip.

"eh we should probably just go now anyways, there are probably people in there." she said sitting up again "Kristoff used to be a farmer's kid so he usually gets up pretty early. Maybe it'll give you a chance to meet everyone," I nod and we both stand, heading for the door.

The cafeteria was one of the rooms in the rec hall. It was small, two long tables sat in the middle, and a raised platform with a podium sat at the far end of the room. As Elsa had predicted, a couple of kids were mulling around the table. One was a rather tall and husky boy, probably around my age, wearing a dark blue polo shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants. His sandy blond hair covered his ears, and his light brown eyes looked around the room calmly. I figured this must be Kristoff. A smaller boy sat at a table, he could only be 12 or 13, and I almost cried. He was so young, and yet he was here. He was clad in the same clothes as the taller boy. He was even paler than Elsa, and his hair was as brown as tree bark, and stuck out from his head in every direction. The only other person was a girl, sitting by herself at the table that the boys were not at. Her dark brown hair was tied in a short ponytail, and her head was pressed against the table with her arms wrapped around, either sleeping or trying to hide.

Elsa sat down on the other side of the table that the girl was seated at and cleared her throat. She snorted and sat up, just as I was sitting down next to Elsa.

"Huh what?" she asked, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes "I was sleeping what do you want" Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"Tiana you are always sleeping," she shook her head again before pointing to me "Anyways, this is our new camp member, Anna, Anna this is Tiana," she smiles and offers her hand to me.

"it's good to meet you Anna," I returned her greeting and shook her hand. Instead of releasing my hand, she put her other hand on top of it, and pulled me closer, lifting me from my seat "What got you sent here, did you come out? Or did the 'rents catch you in the sweet sin of cunnilingus?" I blushed and tried to pull away but she held onto my hand firmly, a serious look on her face.

"N-no, j-just kissing" I said, slightly embarrassed. Elsa glared and gently slapped Tiana on her arm.

"Do you have to do that to every new camper?" she asked, a hint of friendly annoyance in her voice. The ebony skinned girl smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Well of course I do, Miss. Snow Queen, how else am I supposed to have any fun around here?" she stuck out her tongue in a childish manor.

"Snow Queen?" I ask a little bit curious

"I used to live in Montana, and during the winter I was complaining that there was no snow." she said, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. I could see why that would be disorienting, we don't get much snow in Texas.

As it got closer to breakfast starting, more and more people filled in the cafeteria. Of course there weren't many people to show up. At the table we sat at (apparently the girl's table), besides Elsa, Tiana, and myself, two other girl's. Ella, a shy blonde with blue eyes, and Snow, a confident brunette who seemed to be a bit of a neat freak. At the boy's table, I learned that I was right and the blond was Kristoff, but besides him, there was a husky boy with light brown hair named Sven, a short but cocky kid named Peter, and the little boy that sat at the table was named Olaf.

When 9:00 finally came, a large man in an apron wheeled in a cart that held twolarge containers, nine bowls, and nine cups. He left it at the head of the room, scratched his beard, the hurried back the way he came. After him a rather tall man strode through a door on the other side of the cafeteria. He had an air of arrogance about him, and he wore a tailored suit, his hair was combed so that not a single stand was out of place, and obviously had more product in it than a Costco storehouse. Swaggering to the podium, he cleared his throat. The sound echoed through the room and he began to speak.

"Good morning campers." Even his voice made me want to punch him. "today, before morning prayer, I would like to introduce our new friend, Anna Howard. For her benefit, my name is Hans Weselton. You may call me Mr. Hans. I am Mr. Weselton's grandson and councilor here, the man who brought in our food, is also the therapist, Mr. Oaken" In all honesty, he would be attractive, and probably is to the boy's table. "With that out of the way, let us pray" He says, lowering his head and folding his hands together. Everyone echoes the basic prayer of blessing the food. When the prayer is over everyone walks up into a line, getting a bowl, filling it with what appear to be cornflakes, and a small plastic spoon before sitting down again.

Breakfast is eaten with an eerie silence. No one says anything, in fact no one even looks up as they eat. I breathe in and out slowly, less than an hour now until my first therapy session.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long my lovelies. I hope the length makes up for it. Thanks to all of you who are following and favoriting this. Originally I just wrote this as a way to clear up some writers block and figured I may as well upload it, see how people like it. I am just overwhelmed, thank you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Oaken seemed to be a nice enough guy. Though he was large, he was not intimidating, more like a giant teddy bear. He was already seated when I arrived for my therapy. He gestured the chair opposite him, a wide smile on his lips.

"Well hello dear" he has a thick accent, I think it's Norwegian. "Anna isn't it?" I nod in response, trying to figure out what this will be like. "Now, to start, why are you here?" He asked pressing his finger tips together to make a triangle with his hands.

"Because it was my appointment" I say simply, not wanting to comply.

"No dear, I mean here, in this camp." He smiles again. I look at him coldly, my eyes glaring despite his apparent kindness.

"Because my parents are bigots" This earns a frown out of him, but I continue regardless "They were always telling me to express myself, I guess they just didn't like the self I expressed" I say with a note of haughtiness. The man's frown changed to one of concern.

"What was the you that you were expressing?" He asks as if he doesn't know "and how were you expressing it, if you don't mind" I hold up two fingers and press one down before speaking.

"One, it was the me that likes girls." I press down the other finger. "Two, I expressed it by making out with my girlfriend," _behind closed doors, they wouldn't have found out if... well it's not my fault she moans... wait, I guess it is_ I think to myself. He nods as if in understanding.

"How was your relationship with your parents before you arrived here?"

"Just before I got here?" I ask sarcastically "pretty shitty, they were mad at me for being gay, I was mad at them for being mad at me for being gay." I shake my head slowly from side to side, making a 'tsk' sound repeatedly "not very good at all,"

"How about before the... incident?"

"oh you mean when they walked in on me in the middle of sticking my tongue down a hot blonde's throat?" I ask innocently, tilting my head to the side. "that incident?" He looks uncomfortable.

"Well... yes"

"well before than it was actually pretty good." I say matter-of-factly, not offering anything else.

"nothing you might resent them for? No arguments, disagreements, something like that?" I shake my head.

"no problems in the rest of your life prior to the incident?" he asked. Now he clasped a clipboard in his large hands, and was scribbling something. A long pause followed this question as I mulled it over. Finally, I decide on what I will say.

"Look I know what you are trying to do, so I am going to make this a lot easier on the both of us okay?" I say with the sweetest smile I can muster. "I am not mad at my parents, I am not mad at God, I am not rebelling, I have nothing against society, and I am not 'angered by my apparent castration' if you wish to use Freud on me, in fact, I am quite comfortable in my femininity, I am also comfortable in Rapunzel's." A sly smirk creeps across my face as I can tell that I have stumped him, so I decide to continue again "or at least I was." I pause "bitch" I say under my breath. After a moment, Mr. Oaken speaks again.

"Anna, I am here to help you. You do know that right?" He asks. He sounds so hurt as he speaks I immediately feel like I kicked a puppy. Hanging my head in shame I reply.

"Yeah I know" I say before I realize what his meaning is. "wait, help me with what? There's nothing wrong with me. Okay, I'm a snarky cunt, sue me." Huffing, I cross my arms over my chest. "Mr. Oaken, you really are too nice of a person to work at a place like this" He nods slowly.

"That's all the time we have sadly, I would love to see if we can work with you." He looks up at the clock and I follow his gaze, 11:00 exactly. He stands and offers his hand out, I shake it, turning to leave.

Opening the door revealed a patiently waiting Elsa. Her eyes tilted toward her lap, circling two fingers on the back of her hand, as her lips move slowly. I smile and say hi, she returns the greeting, smiling lightly at me before entering the therapy room.

It is at this point I realize that I have nothing to do. I am alone in my cabin, the lights are off, and Elsa is in therapy. Then something slips into my mind, a stupid idea, but one that is better than nothing. Reaching to the bedside table, I turn on the small desk lamp, and take the notebook and pen from the drawer. Opening it to the first page I stare at it again. I hadn't written anything. Yesterday's date, and the title "Day one" stare back up at me. Just so something is there, I write one word on the first line of the page before flipping to the next. Dating and titling the page "Day two" I smiled in content as I began to write scathing remarks about the futility of this exercise. Mostly just venting but it made me feel better none the less. I set my pen down and look a the clock. Boredom over takes me and I simply lay back on my bed, breathe deeply and begin to doze off.

"Anna?" Elsa said, shaking my shoulder lightly. I groan and roll over, facing her now.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily. Rubbing my eyes and blinking I look up at her. Something is different about her now, but I don't know what.

"about 12:30," she says simply, moving to sit on the foot of my bed. I notice her lips start to move again, but no sound comes out.

"hey what are you doing?" I ask, my curiosity has peeked.

"Wh-what? Nothing" she says almost startled.

"Just now, it looked like you were saying something, what was it." I tilt my head to the side.

"it's nothing," she says, an almost panicked look shocks across her face. "please, just drop it" she says in a tone that just makes my heart melt. What is it about this girl? Then suddenly a different question comes to my mind.

"Fine but you have to answer me something else" I say, sitting up on my bed, pulling my legs under myself.

"Oh fine, what is it?" she asked, a teasing tone of annoyance graced her lips. Turning to face me, crossing her legs on the bed, she looks at me waiting.

"what did you do to get sent here?" I ask, looking at her closely as a pink blush rises in her cheeks.

"oh, th-that well... I mean... it's not very interesting... kinda boring really..." she continues to stutter on for a bit before taking a deep breath and looking at me intently. "Do you really want to know?" she asks, her voice calm and commanding now.

"Well, yeah, I mean I asked." I say looking back at her, trying to match her confidence which seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Well fine," she took another deep breath, staring at the ceiling for a moment. I waited patiently. "I guess it all started when my family hired a new maid"

* * *

**Hello people, it's me again. I finally have a cohesive plan on where i am taking this story, and i am not going to lie. You will all probably hate me before it is all said and done**


	5. Chapter 5

She paused again, looking toward the ceiling, "How I got sent her anyways. Ever sense I was a little kid I knew that I liked girls. My parents always told me to hide it, "conceal it, don't feel it" they always told me, it kinda became my own little mantra," she says, blushing and tucking a stay hair behind her ear. "I still say it whenever I... well..." Her cheeks darkened, looking away from me. That explains the lip thing, I almost smile lightly, then frown. But she continued.

"I hoped that I could control it myself, that it wouldn't be a problem. And it wasn't for a long time, until last year," she pauses again, looking down at her hands. "My family was always relatively wealthy, and of course that warranted servants... maids, butlers, the like" she bit her lip slightly "Her name was Belle, and she was 18. She only ever took the job so that she could get money to pay for college. God she was beautiful" her fading blush blossomed again. "sorry I shouldn't say this" I shift my weight to the right and raise one eyebrow.

"Come on, say it, you can be honest with me." I smile a bit "we are the same in this area." she smiles back lightly before looking to the ceiling again, and continuing.

"She had the most beautiful brown hair that I have ever seen, her eyes were just this warm hazel that seemed to draw me in." She smiled to herself. "She was really smart too, that's actually kinda why we... well..." she trailed off again.

"ooh well now I gotta know how it happened, skip to the good part" I say giggling, scooting myself a bit closer to her.

"Well, it was about a month or two after she started working for us. During that time I would catch myself staring at her from time to time, and sometimes I could have sworn I saw her stealing glances at me.

"On this particular day though, I was in the library, reading Virginia Wolf's "Orlando" when she walked in" She started to wring her hands together. "She came in to dust the shelves, and clean the glass, that kinda stuff. When she saw me, she smiled warmly in greeting. I smiled back shyly and tried to hide behind my book as she began to clean.

""That's my favourite book you know," she told me without looking back, I told her that I didn't know that. She laughed lightly... Oh god her laugh" she paused and smiled "She put down her cleaning cloth and walked over to where I was sitting, She put a finger on the top of my book, pushing it down slowly, then she asked me "you know what I like most about it?" I, of course shook my head, trying to hide behind my book again. "that's she's gay" I blushed and turned my head." She paused and chewed her lip. "Then she asked me if I knew she was gay, and I shook my head again. "well I am" she told me, smiling confidently. Then she asked me if I was, and I sat there, stuttering and incoherent answer. She put her hand over my mouth and leaned toward me, only taking it away so that she could press her lips against mine" she was completely red by this point, and it was the most adorable thing. Then I pause to think for a second.

"you know, that sounds like the beginning of a porno, right?" I asked teasingly and she punched my shoulder playfully.

"shut up..." she said, embarrassed.

"Anyway, is that what got you sent here, did your parents see it or something?"

"No, that was just kind of the beginning of long term affair" she said, trying to be formal, but her embarrassment was apparent.

"Oh? Then what ended up getting you caught." I ask curiously, mostly enjoying her embarrassment.

"K-kinda the same, just, in my bedroom, and... umm... a bit more intense" she said, burying her face in her hands "why am I telling you all this" I shrug

"I'm just one of those people I guess. Does it really matter though? We're roommates, we should know each other a bit." She nods in agreement.

"This is true," She pauses, looking at me strangely "in that case, what's your story" I pause for a second, I can't just tell her the same thing I told Oaken, but I am not quite sure I am ready to talk about it yet.

"Not much to tell, I fell in love with my best friend, got caught kissing her, and she bailed on me." I shake my head. "so while poor baby Rapunzel is recovering from her traumatic experience, I am stuck here." I heave a heavy sigh and look at Elsa again.

"come on, there's got to be more to it" she says as she lays back on the bed.

"There's really not, I was stupid, and I got shit on" I shrug again laying back with her. Rolling onto her side, she props her head up on her hand.

"At least tell me about this girl" she says, all traces of embarrassment gone now. I sigh deeply but concede

"Well her name was Rapunzel, and she was kinda short" I say, staring at the ceiling, my hands folded under my head. "And she had really long, blond hair. Like, she could be standing straight and it would touch the ground" I giggle a bit, and look over at Elsa who covers her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh herself. "she was always preening it. Keeping it brushed out, keeping it clean, and soft, and shiny. I swear, this girl's hair glowed" I hear Elsa giggle again and it makes me smile. "we had always been friends, really good friends. You know, the kind that you never really see one without the other." I smile to myself. "And I guess around the time I was six I started to fall in love with her. And at fourteen, she was my first kiss." Exhaling I close my eyes. "then three years later, we get caught kissing, she gets treated like the victim of my seduction, and I get sent to this hell hole" Elsa frowns

"It's not that bad here." she says, pouting lightly, I giggle lightly.

"true, I mean, you're here, so that makes it a little better." she blushes and I take a bit of pride in that. Suddenly a part of my brain gets a stupid idea, and before the logical part can tell it know, I am in action.

"hey Elsa, don't freak out, okay?" I ask quickly before pressing my lips against hers for a moment. She doesn't move for a second but I can feel her return the kiss for a moment until we both pull apart. Looking embarrassed, Elsa just stays quiet. "Sorry talking about Rapunzel put a bad taste in my mouth."

* * *

**Hello people it's me again. I am planning to publish three drastically different endings for this when it comes time to end it, one will be happy, one will be sad, and one will be so sad you will wish to cause me physical harm. Anyways, sorry this one took a while. I hope it doesn't suck. I haven't slept in 48 hours and I am basically running on caffeine, so I am not a good judge of quality right now**


	6. Chapter 6

She blinked, her eyes never leaving mine, I can hear her begin to mutter. I roll away from her and sit up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I can her the bed creek as she moves onto her knees behind me.

"I's alright" she whispers, her voice seeming shaky. "I don't really mind." I turn to look at her. Her back is turned towards me, her braid falling down her back.

"Still I mean..." I pause, not sure what to say "We just met, and even if we weren't where we are..." I pause again, as she turns towards me, a light smile on her face.

"Look it's alright," she moves a little closer to me. "I'm actually glad that you did it. After about a year here I was starting to think that they were right, that I could change. But that just reminded me that I am still the same person I have always been." Her smile widens and she leans toward me, "So I should thank you." She whispers to me. I start to smile a bit myself.

"Well then I am glad I could help," I say, almost giggling at this point "It was really my pleasure" She laughs lightly at this before her face becomes serious.

"But no sex," she says, her face completely straight. I blush and turn away.

"o-of course, I wasn't... I didn't..." I stutter. My face continuing to grow a darker red. Elsa starts to giggle and falls back onto the bed.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." She says starting to calm down. I blush and push her gently. "I definitely wouldn't take sex off the table with you." It takes me a second to register what she has just said, and before I can process it completely, she has pulled me on top of her.

"ah, what has gotten in to you?" I ask, smiling lightly.

"hmm, I guess I've just let go of something" she giggles and rolls on top of me. "Do want me to stop" I'm not going to lie, I actually kind of like that she is acting like this. So I shake my head in response and she seems pleased. I start to let my head lower, our faces getting closer, her pupils dilated slightly. Our noses just brush when there is a sharp knock on the door.

We jump apart and Elsa scurries to see who it is. She opens the door to reveal Hans, dressed just as formally as he was at breakfast.

"good morning ladies, Lunch is about to start and I came around to collect everyone." A cocky smirk was stretched across his lips almost like a permanent feature of his face. "So if you wouldn't mind joining us in the cafeteria"

"Oh of course, come on Anna" she says gesturing me towards the door. I stand and walk to her side as Hans begins to walk towards the rec hall. Elsa steps towards me and places a kiss on my cheek gently before putting her lips almost in my ear and whispering "Later, okay?"

"y-yeah" I respond quietly, and she smiles. She starts walking after Hans and I follow her close behind.

For lunch the cafeteria looked much the same as it had for breakfast. Olaf sat looking at the table, Kristoff and Sven sat next to each other, holding hands under the table, Peter sat by himself, looking out the window. Tianna and Snow sat across from each other, laughing as they talked. Ella must still be in therapy. The food was nothing special, Hans rolled out a cart with pre-made, individually packaged, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We all had to walk up and get one, walking back to the table to eat them. As I was grabbing mine though, I felt a hand press against my butt and pull away quickly, and I look over, expecting it to have been Elsa, but she is two people away from me, I look behind myself and see Hans with the same smirk on his face. He offers a small wink, I wish I could punch him.

Once at the table I ate quickly and in silence, ignoring Tiana's attempts at conversation, wanting to get back to my cabin, and away from that creep again. Elsa looks at me with concerned eyes as I stand to leave. I walk quickly towards the cabins when I hear hurried footsteps behind me. I turn to see Elsa hurrying towards me.

"What's going on, you seemed weird in there" she says almost with fear in her voice.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" I lie as I continue walking.

"It can't be nothing, you were fine just a few minutes ago, what happened?" she asks firmly, quickly stepping into my path.

"Can we talk about it in the cabin?" I ask, stopping inches from her, my eyes at her nose level. She nods and we both walk again.

Elsa shuts the door and I sit on the bed "okay what's up?" she asks sitting next to me.

"It... It was that creep Hans, he uh... well he grabbed my butt" I say, blushing lightly, thinking it sounds stupid.

"That bastard," Elsa says with true fury, "If I could get my hands on him..." she growls and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"it's okay now don't worry" I smile lightly. "But if he does it again, you have free reign" this seems to calm her down a little and she falls back onto the bed, patting next to her for me to lay with her. I lay down and she wraps her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in to her. She kisses the top of my head and whispers.

"is it later yet?" I take a second to register what she means, and in response I adjust myself so that we are at eye level and press my lips against hers again. She returns the kiss with renewed vigor, her hands running down my back, pulling me into her. My arms move to wrap around her neck, and my legs wrap around hers. Our bodies intertwine, and my mind wipes clear. Nothing exists except me and this girl that is holding me tight, and smells lightly of vanilla, her tongue gently pushing at my teeth, asking for entrance, I relax my jaw, allowing entrance gleefully. My hands move down her back and begin to push up under her shirt until she stops me, pulling away a bit.

"Not yet Sweetie." she smiles and kisses my nose.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this one took a bit, I didn't get home yesterday until 3 a.m. and I didn't wake up until 4 P.m. and then I was busy the rest of the day. I will try to get another chapter done tomorrow, but I don't know at this time**


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't sure what to expect from group therapy. Having mostly ignored the experience of solo-therapy, I didn't even have that as a basis. It was around 1:00 when Elsa told me that it was time to go, I was not happy but Elsa has quickly learned how to get me to agree to things. We went to the same room that I had yesterday, and inside there was a circle of chairs with Mr. Oaken sitting in the chair closest to his desk. He looked up at us as we entered the room and gestured to the chairs even though no one else had arrived yet.

"oh hello, you two are early it seems," he says with his thick accent and his warm smile. I really want to hate this guy but I just can't.

"Sorry Mr. Oaken we just didn't have anything else to do." Elsa says "and you know what they say, Idle hands make the devil's work" she says calmly, looking back to me and winking. I blush. Mr. Oaken just closes his eyes and nods.

"quite right my dear, the others should be along quickly, so you two should sit down." Elsa nods and I follow her to sit in two of the folding chairs that made up the circle.

Slowly people began to fill in the chairs. First it was Peter then Olaf. Ella, Tianna, and Snow followed them soon after. Last to come in were Sven and Kristoff, both looking slightly flushed.

"Since everyone is here, we can begin, ya?" Mr. Oaken said pleasantly, looking around the group. Most replied with little more than a grunt of affirmation, and those who did not remained silent. "wonderful, well I am guessing that everyone has met our new camper Anna by now, ya?" He asked and received a similar response to his first question. "Well Anna, since this is your first time in group with us, would you mind sharing your story with us all?"

"Yes, I would mind that" I shot back glaring. The large man frowned and I could feel Elsa put a hand on my shoulder lightly. I glance toward her, Her eyes were gently and calm, yet seemed to be pleading me. I blew out a long sigh and closed my eyes.

I began to recount the events that lead up to my imprisonment here, beginning about two weeks ago, and sparing most of the better details. Everyone stared at me, seemingly unblinking as I spoke. Word by word the story rolled off my tongue. Soon I was finished, Mr. Oaken looked concerned, Elsa was smiling lightly, Sven and Kristoff glanced from one another to me and back rapidly, and the other girls just sat back in their chairs, looking at me intently. It was Mr. Oaken who spoke next.

"Anna, do you still have feelings for this girl?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Taken a bit aback by this, I shake my head slightly before answering.

"what? No, none." I pause and glance to Elsa again, her brow has wrinkled in concern "I only feel betrayed by her," I say quietly. "any positive feelings died as soon as I got here." He frowns but nods slowly.

"Fine, fine, does anyone have any comments on what she just said?" A shaky hand raises, in response, everyone turned to see Ella beginning to speak.

"H-How can you be so calm?" she asked, her voice shaky. I had never really noticed much about Ella, but looking at her now she seemed gaunt, pale, and almost sickly. Her voice was little more that a whisper. "What you just said, you're story it's..." she paused, "I don't know." I blinked not sure what to say.

"I guess having lived it, it's not so bad." I said looking to the ceiling, my eyes trailing to the corner.

"N-no" Ella spoke up a little now, something that could almost be called force sneaked into her voice. "It's not bad, it..." she paused again, trying to find the words "Well it's beautiful." Everyone stared at her, especially me. I had never thought anything of my story with Rapunzel, but I could almost see a tear coming into her eye.

"W-what do you mean dear?" Mr. Oaken asked her, sounding disconcerted. Ella stood up, facing me, then sweeping her eyes across the rest of the circle.

"All these people do is try and tell us that we are bad, sinful." she shook her head furiously. "that this is something we choose, or something that developes, but it's not." a light smile began to creep onto her face. Mr. Oaken began to reach for his pocket, removing what looked like a cellphone as the girl spoke.

"Dear please sit down" He said, his voice trying to be forceful but it obviously wasn't in his nature. She ignored him and kept speaking. Everyone sat in silence, eyes never leaving her.

"why should we have to put up with this?" Her voice cracked. "We are who we are and who we will always be." Mr. oaken spoke into the small device as she continued but I couldn't make out what he said. "Anna like you said, you loved her when you were just a little kid. You weren't rebeling, you had nothing that would make you angry at men. You were a young girl in love, don't let them tell you that you were wrong." She turned to Tiana "You never even had a girlfriend, all you did was come out to your parents." She turned to Elsa, but before she had a chance to speak, a suit clad Hans burst in through the door.

"Come on little missy, you're done for today" He said taking her arm forcefully. She shrugged him off.

"And you can go fuck yourself, Bigoted, Greedy Twat" she spat in his face. His eyes flared, grabbing her bicep, and dragging her out of the room. She struggled and scratched at him, but he was well built and she was sickly. The door slammed behind them and we all stayed silent. Of course Mr. Oaken broke the silence.

"Well that was... Unexpected." He said with a forced smile. "I think that should about wrap us up today... Everyone remember that it is a shower day, make sure to meet up at the Rec hall at 8:00, first come first served" He stood and hurried into his office, shutting the door loudly.

We sat in silence. No one really knew what to do, but we did know we should probably just go back to our cabins. When we got back to ours, Elsa was shaking her head, and frowning.

"That poor girl, didn't deserve any of this." she flopped onto her bed loudly. Putting her hands over her eyes.

"What caused that anyways?" I asked her still trying to process everything, and hoping Elsa already had.

"Well she said it was your story, beyond that it's anyone's guess. She got here about a month before you did, and besides you, she was the newest camper. So maybe she had just never heard anybody tell their story before." she sat back up and looked at me intently "The people here are fucked up, you gotta remember that. Most of them come from pretty devastating pasts." she shook her head again. "But I think Ella's might have been the worst I have heard."

"What is her story anyways?" Elsa responded by patting the bed next to her, indicating she wanted me to sit, which I did.

"Her mom died when she was very little." she paused, looking from me to the ceiling. "Her dad was a rather wealthy business man so he kept her supported until she was 12."

"did he die too?" I ask curiously, I got pushed in response.

"Shh, He got remarried, which is bad enough, but the woman he chose was even worse." she took a deep breath looking towards the bed. "She was a gold-digger. Only interested in him for his money." She shakes her head again keeping her eyes fixed on the sheets. "A few years later her dad died, and because of some bad investments, left them with a lot of debt. And like any logical person would do, Ella's step-mom blamed it all on her, and basically treated Ella like a slave so that she could 'repay' her father's debts." For a few hours I had thought Hans to be the worst person alive, I was wrong. "Apparently a few months ago, her step-mom got remarried herself, to a new sugar daddy, and now she is here."

"But... How did they know she was gay." I ask in a bit of confusion.

"Oh she was out to her father before he died," she nodded to herself. "it wasn't a secret or anything."

"and she's never done anythign remotely like this before?"

"oh never, she always seemed like the quiet, shy girl, she barely said two words to anyone."

"I guess you can only stay quiet for so long" I say quietly nodding to myself.

* * *

It was two weeks before anyone saw Ella again, and she was back to her shy little shell. Maybe even more so than she was before. No one could guess what she had been through, or where she had been, all we could be sure of was that she flinched whenever Hans was within eye shot of her.

Therapy had yet to yield anything interesting except how much I should hate myself. Group seemed to be nothing more than Mr. Oaken coaxing different people to talk about some "progress" they had made. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Sven and Kristoff are shagging, but none of the paid staff seemed to notice. I found a Richard Dawkins book under the floor boards by my bed, along with 'The Miseducation of Cameron Post" and about three different Playboy magazines. I kept them hidden and used them only when Elsa was in therapy and I had nothing else to do. I feel like I am forgetting something that has happened... oh right. Elsa and I have basically instituted ritualized make out sessions after dinner every night.

It was during one of these "sin sessions" (as we jokingly call them) That something rather interesting happened.

My arms tightened around her, my jaw parted, gratefully accepting Elsa's tongue, and letting mine meet hers. Our bodies melted together, eyes closed, and breath heavy. Another moment that I wish could last forever, when a sharp rapping came from the door. Elsa almost jumped off me and ran to the door, fixing her hair in the half dozen steps it took to get there. I sat up and began straightening my hair and clothes, when I heard HIS voice.

"Good evening Elsa, today is mail call if you did so remember." Hans's oily, venomous voice moved across our threshold like a thick fog of arrogance.

"Oh right, sorry we forgot" she said, a light blush dusting her perfectly pale cheeks. I walked to her side slowly, keeping my eyes away from HIM. I heard his footsteps heading away from our cabin and I allowed myself to breath. The sent of his cheap cologne interfered with the usual sent of Elsa around the cabin. Elsa grabbed my arm and began leading me towards the front of the camp, back to that small building occupied by the toupee wearing Mr. Weselton.

We entered through the door that I had entered the camp through, but took a left turn into a small room with a wall of the kind of mail boxes you see in apartment buildings. The man himself stood with his back against them.

"you two are late, everyone else already got their mail." He said, his hands tucked behind his back, keeping his chest puffed out, and looking up at us.

"we know, we're sorry" Elsa says, bowing her head slightly. He nods and unlocks one box, then another, a bit away from the first. Taking the mail from the first, he hands it to Elsa, and the mail from the second, to me, only one letter each.

Back in the cabin we both examine our correspondence from the outside world.

"Huh, I didn't expect my parents to send anything." I say tilting my head to the side while I slip a finger under the lip of the envelope to tear it open, "Your parents send you something too?" I ask glancing over at Elsa to see her, unmoving, staring at the envelope. "umm Elsa?"

"It... It's... I can't believe it... I can't believe they let this through..." she said choppily, still staring at the paper.

"Who's it from then," I ask gently, putting my own letter down to watch Elsa.

"it's from her." she said simply.

"your mom?" I ask in confusion.

"No" she says, taking a deep breath and holding the envelope so that I can see. I gasp and sit back. "It's from Belle."

* * *

**Hey babes, it's your favourite forthcoming star system here. Sorry this one took a bit to write, and i know it kinda sucks, but i have been a bit busy. I will be trying to make the following chapters progressively longer, so there is that, they shouldn't take as long as this one though. I'm not yet sure when i will bring it all to a close, i only know how i will, so i hope you are ready at any time. **

**if you ever thought that the story of Cinderella would have been better with lesbians, and I mean who hasn't, i would recommend the book "Ash" by Malinda Lo actually i would just recommend her books in general. they are wonderful.**


	8. Belle's Letter

_Dear Elsa,_

_I know you must be surprised to see this letter from me. And you are probably wondering how I got it through. Well apparently your parents decided to send you to a bigot camp that my step-brother works at. (I didn't like it either but apparently they pay really well) I won't tell you his name, only that he works in the mail room, so that is lucky I guess._

_Since you have been gone, things have been weird. Your parents fired me, obviously, and I have been struggling to find a new source of income. I did end of landing a pretty nice job as a maid for a hotel (I swear I'm not just good at cleaning stuff, people just seem to think I can do it well) College has been going great and I can proudly say that I now hold an associates degree in English. So all in all life is good._

_I talked to your parents a couple of days before writing this. They seem to have calmed down about everything, but still refuse to accept you as you are. And Elsa, I hope you haven't let yourself change. I know it will be hard for you, I'm sure whatever they do to you might make you doubt yourself. They might make you hate yourself, think that you are lower than dirt for the way you were born. But they are wrong. Don't get drawn in by what they say. You are who you are and who you are is the most wonderful person that I have ever had the great pleasure of meeting. Along with... well you know. _

_Your birthday is coming up isn't it, 18 right? Oh god now I feel creepy... I know I am only 19 but I feel old all of the sudden, goddess. I am pretty sure you can leave that horrid place if you want to, but the trouble is, where would you go too. _

_This brings me to the actual point of this letter, I know this may seem a little weird, but I do have an apartment of my own now, and it is open to you if you want. I understand if you hate me or something, I get it. It's my fault you got sent to such a terrible place, and I know you cannot respond to this but I have my bro trying to set up a phone call for us. So that we can have a proper discussion about this, but I just wanted to let you know of the possibility._

_There is one more thing that I want to tell you Elsa, and before I get to that I want you to know that whatever you think, the offer is still open, you are still welcome to stay with me if you need it, regardless of your response to what you are about to read. _

_Elsa, I love you. I don't know why, I don't know how, but sometime during our short little romp, I fell for you. Deeper and harder than I even knew was possible. I know that you might not feel the same way, and I am just some creepy older girl saying something weird, but I but I am in love with you. _

_Since you left, or I left, you have not left my thoughts. Elsa I cannot stop thinking about you. I've tried to forget about you. I have dated a few different girls since you, but none have made me feel the same way that I feel about you. If anyone ever makes you doubt that a girl can love another girl, I can tell you that it isn't true because what I feel for you has no other name. _

_I guess that is all I have to say, but it is all true, every word of it. The offer remains open as long as I have my own place._

_With love, _

_your seductress,_

_Belle._

* * *

**I'm not going to call this an acutal chapter, the actual chaper is coming up, I just wanted to type out and post what Belle's letter says. **

**How will Elsa react? is there a future for the two girls who found love in a hopeless place? How will Anna feel upon reading this? What did Hans do to Ella? Who is Belle's man on the inside? **

**All these answers and more in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

"Elsa?" she sat still, staring at the page, her mouth hanging open slightly. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her closer, she blinked slowly and turned her head away.

"Sh-she..." her voice quavered. "She still..." she blinks again, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Falling against my shoulder she began to sob quietly. I allowed my arms to wrap around her waist while she cried. Her shoulders shook, rising and falling shakily.

My hand slowly moved up her back, my fingers slowly tracing through the silky mass that was her hair. Lolling my head to the side, I rested my cheek against her hair. Slowly, her body became still again, pushing against me slowly, her eyes meeting mine before quickly glancing away. '

"Anna you're not helping," she said teasingly, a slight smirk reaching her lips. "I just... I hadn't even thought about her feelings before." she stood slowly, the paper still gripped lightly in her hand. Turning towards me, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and frowned. "I think I might need some time to think, you won't be too upset if we skip out of the sin sessions for a couple of days right?"

"oh... yeah... I don't mind," I force a weak smile. _Think about what though? D-does Elsa have feelings for me? _I thought to myself, and a not formed in the back of my throat, _ Do I have feelings for her?_ _ I mean we kiss and all, but we've never really... but have we... She's so sweet... and gorgeous. _I shook my head and stood up myself, walking toward my own bed and flopping down. Elsa nodded, pursing her lips.

"Thank you" she whispered, walking to the door and turning the handle "I'm gonna take a walk, don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone" she teased half-heartedly as she opened and stepped through the door, closing it gently behind her.

Remember that I still have a letter of my own I return to Elsa's bed to retrieve the now-crumpled envelope. The addresses were hand written in my mother's distinctive swooping penmanship. I carefully tore open the paper and unfolded the piece of paper within.

_Dear Anna, _

_We hope that your treatment is going well. We hope that you have been making healthy friendships with your fellow campers. All is well here, your father and I have began to help out more at the church. _

_You still remember your old friend Derek? Well he mentioned you the other day, wanted to know how you were doing..._

I kinda spaced out after that. Nothing important just them writing me a letter as if I was in some normal summer camp. My eyes close as I lay still, and the world spin.

I must have fallen asleep because I am awakened by the click of the door opening. I rub my eyes and sit up, expecting Elsa

"Hey you're back, what time is..." I sit stunned, "Hans?" he closes the door behind him and steps to me, not saying a word. "what you are _you _doing here?" He claps a hand over my mouth

* * *

Hi, it's Elsa, sorry to interrupt Anna's story, but I think I should get my say at this point. Anyway. After I left the cabin, I headed towards the field that we used for... well everything really, sports, hanging out. Basically everything you could do outside that you couldn't do in the rec hall.

I kept walking for a while until I found a random place near the middle of the field just to sit down. Sitting with my legs crossed was how I tended to sit, but this time I kept my legs in front of me, leaning back on my hands, looking at the sky. Then I remembered that I still had the letter in my hand. I held it up, my eyes scanning quickly over the words again.

"I still can't believe it" I whispered to myself. Had she felt like that from the beginning? Was that why she came onto me like she did? But do I love her? That was the biggest question wasn't it? Do I love her? And what about Anna?

Anna. I hadn't even thought of her before now. She's gorgeous, she's funny, I like being around her definitely. And well, it's not like she isn't an amazing kisser. I definitely wouldn't mind being with her. I lean back and look at towards the sky again. _What am I going to do? _

A hand touches my shoulder and I jump. I turn to see Tiana smiling down at me.

"Hey snow queen, haven't seen you out here for... well since Anna showed up." She says sitting down next to me, pulling her knees to her chest and rapping her arms around them. "what's up?" I sigh deeply and look to the ground, pulling my legs in and crossing them.

"stuff that probably shouldn't be"

"Oh my god, you slept with her didn't you?" she asks, clapping a hand over her mouth, I feel heat rapidly climb into my cheeks and I suddenly want to disappear.

"wh-what? N-no." I respond after a second. "It's not that"

"then what's wrong?" she asked poking my shoulder.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"come on, somethings got you like this, what happened, seriously?" I sigh deeply and turn towards her.

"just don't tell anyone okay." I hold out the letter to her. "Belle sent me this." Without further question, she took the letter.

"My God Elsa, what are you going to do?" She asked when she finished reading.

"I don't know" I respond, burying my face into my hands.

"should I leave you alone?"

"no, you're fine, I could probably use the support anyways."

"Well do you love her?" She seemed to be asking all the questions I ask myself.

"I don't know"

"A lot of things would be solved if you knew more" she said jokingly. I smile slightly.

"you're not wrong about that."

"But what about Anna?"

"God it's like your in my head Ti"

"so you have slept with her then?"

"No I told you, it's just... we may have..." I glance around seeing no one "Made out a bit" she laughs and almost falls on her back

"you seem to be taking Ella's advice a bit too literally. She just said remember who you are, not act on it" I punch her shoulder lightly.

"shut up." A bird chirps in the distance. How dare the rest of the world be so free while I am so confined. I sigh again and close my eyes "Ti, what should I do?"

"I think the best thing you could do is follow your heart." she says matter-of-factly. That damned bird chirps again and I want to strangle it.

"you realize that is the most cliché thing you could have said right?"

"pretty much" she shrugs, and I push her over. After she sits up, she punches me playfully and we both laugh.

"but seriously what should I do?"

"well she did say that she was going to set up a phone call or something right? So why not wait until then and decide?" she asked, laying back on the grass.

"i'm not sure if that is an option, that's the problem " I sigh deeply and look over at her again.

"right right, your little booty call might be a problem"

"hey shut up I need help here"

"I know, I know, but I still want to have my fun while I can." she started laughing and I poked her stomach.

"why do I even bother with you anymore" I asked, shaking my head slowly.

"because I am an awesome friend." she said sitting up. She looked around then paused, "Hey Ella come here for a second" The blonde stopped in her tracks. Even from a distance she looked frail now, more so than before. With her thin frame, and finicky demeanor she seemed like a beaten animal. Slowly she started to walk towards us, a limping gate that seemed to almost pain her.

Though she was slow it took less than a minute for her to reach us. Her lips stretched in a weak smile to us both. "Ella, have you been eating?" Tiana asked and Ella jumped.

"o-of course" she said unconvincingly. Her hair was thinner than before, and you could clearly see the veins through her skin. She was even paler than I am, it's good that it wasn't to hot at the moment, poor dear might burn.

"Ella don't lie, I thought we got you past this" Tiana said sternly. She was like a sister to most of us her, but to Ella she was like a mother, or at least Ella was a daughter to Tiana. I looked closer at her, her eyes were sunken and dull. "what's going on?"

"I-it's nothing, d-don't worry" Ella turned to walk away but Tiana was on her feet with a hand on the girl's shoulder before she could take one step.

"it's something and I am worried, now what is wrong?" she asks the girl, her face stern.

"r-really it's nothing" Her face was toward the ground, her shoulders were shaking slighlty. "j-just leave it."

"Come on Ella, you haven't been the same since." Tiana paused, a realization washed over her. "what did he do?" Ella's gaunt eyes widened and she looked up at the girl.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she tried to turn away but Tiana kept a tight grip on her shoulder

"That scumbag Hans, what did he do?"

"n-nothing, leave it"

"like hell i'm going to leave it, you were doing fine Ella, you were just starting to look healthy again, what did he do?"

"J-just leave me alone" she shrugged Tiana's hand off her shoulder and wakled away as quickly as her thinning frame would allow.

"he did something to her, and I am going to kill that bastard" Tiana says storming off towards her cabin. I was alone again, but what did happen to Ella? I guess could go talk to her, but based on how she just treated Tiana of all people, I don't think that is the best course of action.

I stand and take a deep breath, brush the grass of my pants, and start walking towards the Rec hall. Seeing Anna probably wouldn't help me at this point. But why? Do I really have feelings for her or am I just getting some weird form of Stockholm Syndrome? And what about Belle. I never even thought about any feelings I would have for her. I mean now that I think back on it, I wouldn't have minded being in a relationship with her, but at the time I don't think I even knew that was an option. I guess Ti has a point, I should just wait until the phone call to decide

Surprisingly the rec hall is empty, which I guess is lucky for me at the moment, as I am not really in the mood for human interaction. The couch makes a creaking noise as I sit down on it. It was an old couch but a good one, the leather was still good, and it was still soft enough to be comfortable. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath. I really don;t know what I should do at the moment, I don't really think going back to the cabin is the best idea, but at the same time, I can't think of anything else to do. Standing, I walk over to the small bookshelf in the corner of the room.

As expected, nothing interesting, just bibles and other ridiculous religious books. I sigh and plop back down onto the couch. "i should probably go back to the cabin" I say to myself. Nothing better has been found to do, so I guess I should head towards the cabin, yet I do not so much as get up. I stay sitting for several minute, the clock on the wall ticks away. Time slips from my perception, and I guess I must have fallen asleep.

**Hey guys it's me again, sorry this one took so long, i had some stuff going on, i hope to get the next few chapters out pretty quick but no promises. **


End file.
